


Cicatrices

by DaraDjinn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentions of blood and violence, Mullet Stan Pines, Panic, Paranoia, Paranoid Ford Pines, Pre-reunion, Stangst, c'est de l'angst à l'état brut, changement de PdV indiqué par une ligne horizontale, juste quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, pas vraiment de "plot" à proprement parler, très "fil de pensées" et reflexion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraDjinn/pseuds/DaraDjinn
Summary: Cicatrice (nom): état à long terme de peine, peur, ou toute autre émotion perdurant chez une personne après une expérience traumatisante.





	Cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603873) by [pinesbrosfalls (fangirl0430)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl0430/pseuds/pinesbrosfalls). 



Toutes les blessures ne sont pas faites égales.

Six ans plus tard, il le sait très bien.

Certaines brulures perdurent. D’autres s’en vont sans laisser de trace.

Certaines colorent la peau avec des ecchymoses bleues et violacées. D’autres suintent rouge et rouge et _tellement de rouge._

Certaines, il les voit venir à des lieues. D’autres sont comme des coups inattendus qui lui laissent le souffle coupé, à la recherche d’une ligne de vie, d’air.

Certaines guérissent en une journée. D’autres laissent des cicatrices irrégulières, des souvenirs.

Il y a un coup qui s’avéra probablement être un peu plus que ça, lui laissant du métal froid planté dans l’épaule jusqu’à la garde, son t-shirt couvert de taches vermeilles tandis que des filins lui coulent le long des doigts.

_Faut arrêter le saignement d’abord. Un vieux t-shirt déchiré devrait faire l’affaire. Utilise la bouteille de whisky sur le siège arrière, piquée dans un magasin, pour la nettoyer. Du fil et une aiguille dans la boite à gant. Trouve quelque chose à mordre et essaye de ne pas crier trop fort au cas où—_

Dans deux semaines, il pourrait retirer le fil.

Dans quatre, il n’en resterait plus qu’une fine ligne blanche.

Une parmi tant d’autres.

Il ne sait pas exactement de quoi ce sont des souvenirs.

Les souvenirs dans sa tête suffissent bien à lui rappeler.

Les cauchemars encore plus.

Il s’imagine bien qu’à ce rythme, une décennie plus tard, il sera couvert de fines lignes blanches des pieds à la tête.

Beaucoup de types comme lui le sont.

Ainsi va la vie, s’imagine t’il.

_Non pas qu’il n’ai jamais voulu ça—_

La douleur est facile. Ce n'est pas amusant, mais rapide et simple à oublier en fin de journée. La douleur est tolérable.

C’est la guérison qui prend une éternité, et c’est _ça_ qu’il ne supporte pas.

C’est lent et pénible et requiert une délicatesse qu’il n’a jamais bien compris.

C’est d’ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il retourne dans le ring seulement quelques jours après s’être pris un coup à faire siffler ses oreilles et entrechoquer ses dents, à lancer des coups de poing à travers la brume de son cerveau jusqu’à ce qu’un poing qu’il aurait _juré_ avoir vu venir, il l’aurait _juré_ , l’envoie au tapis avec une telle force qu’il ne se souviens même pas avoir touché le sol.

Il mange bien cette nuit-là.

Et la suivante.

Sa tête lui semble être en coton et les mots lui viennent plus lentement qu’avant, et peut être qu’il se sent comme si quelque chose appuie sur l’intérieur de son crâne et presse douloureusement derrière ses yeux.

Mais c’est son premier burger en plusieurs _mois_ qu’il peut réellement _payer_.

Et si perdre peut rapporter tant d’argent…

Peut-être que ça vaut la peine.

Peut-être.

Parfois, il se permet d’oublier les fins souvenirs blancs, juste pour un moment.

_Six ans après. Six ans et il se souvient encore de la froideur du béton sur lequel il a été jeté, ses possessions lancées en vrac à côté de lui. Six ans et il se souvient encore de la couleur des rideaux quand deux mains, douze doigts, les ont tirés…_

_Rouge et rouge et tant de rouge._

Sa mémoire n’avait jamais été très bonne de toute manière.

* * *

 

Il se réveille.

Il ne s’est jamais endormi, mais il se réveille tout de même.

C’est la première pièce du puzzle qui _claque_ sur le sol avant que le reste de la boite ne soit négligemment renversée sur le carrelage autour de lui, il percute un mur de douleurs et de peurs et de questions dressé devant lui avant même que la brume du sommeil ne se soit tout à fait dissipée.

Il se réveille.

A ce stade, il est presque surpris d’en être capable.

_Debout._

Il échappe un léger soupir qui se transforme en grondement de douleur, il se souvient alors pour la énième fois pourquoi son sang est essentiellement composé de café à cette heure.

Il se réveille et la première chose qu’il songe à faire est un inventaire. Alors même qu’il ne sait pas quel sera le résultat final, au moins il pourra trier les pièces du puzzle à partir de là.

_Trouve les bords. Assemble les contours._

Ses doigts sont glacés, mais ses paumes sont en feu, de douloureuses marques rouges tracent des lignes dentelées sur sa peau. Du fil barbelé. Encore. Rien ne fonctionne plus, la machinerie ne carbure qu’à moitié à ce stade.

Des points sensibles sont éparpillés de long de son dos, ses épaules et ses bras et ses jambes et à plus d’endroit qu’il ne peut raisonnablement compter.

Sa tête le lance.

Une pression douloureuse derrière son œil droit, le gout du fer dans le fond de sa gorge.

Un éclat de douleur à sa cheville gauche.

_Il n’y a que trois coins._

_Arrange les pièces du milieu par couleur et par forme._

La carte postale a été envoyée il y a des jours.

Où est le premier journal ?

Vidange la machine encore une fois avant qu’il n’arrive quelque chose de pire.

Il est tombé à court de gaze depuis un moment.

Reste un demi sac de café soluble _est-ce qu’il peut tenir aussi longtemps ?_

Si froid.

_Toutes les pièces sont de la même couleur._

Il ne peut même plus faire confiance à son propre corps.

L’arbalète. Il faut qu’il tire encore plus sur la corde.

Quand est ce qu’il a mangé pour la dernière fois—

_Toutes les foutues pièces sont de la même couleur. Compte les côtés._

Coupe les lignes téléphoniques. Pas d’angle mort, pas de distraction, pas de levier.

Ne fait confiance à personne.

Vérifie toujours les yeux. Souviens-toi de vérifier les yeux. Vérifie toujours. Toujours _—_

1 2 3. 1 2 3. 1 2 3. 1 2 3 1 2 3 1 2 3 1 2312312312312312312312312—

Il se réveille.

Il ne s’est jamais endormi, mais il se réveille tout de même.

Il se réveille sur un cauchemar.

_Les pièces du puzzle n’iront jamais ensemble de toute manière._

_Il n’y a que trois coins._

Il se réveille.

Il…

Il se réveille.

* * *

 

Au final, il ne suffit que d’une carte postale.

Un petit rectangle de carton, deux mots griffonnés d'une écriture maladroite qui n’appartient pas tout à fait à un frère ~~qui l’a abandonné~~ , qu’il a abandonné ~~dix ans~~ ~~onze~~ ~~douze~~ il y a une éternité, il y a une adresse dans le coin.

C’est… douloureux. Mais moins qu’il ne le croyait. De façons dont il n’aurait jamais suspecté.

La première fois qu’il a été dans une fusillade, son nom était Andrew, et Rico avait dû l’aider à recoudre une éraflure de balle sur le côté de son visage. C’était pas beau à voir, mais Rico était efficace, et ça avait l’air plutôt correct au final, peu importe à quel point des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et à quel point sa mâchoire lui faisait mal une fois que tout était terminé.

_Vivirás, Bola Ocho._

_Tu vivras._

Ils n’étaient qu’à mi-chemin de la frontière quand il avait réalisé qu’il avait accidentellement laissé l’argent derrière.

Il ne se rappelle pas tant du coup qu’il avait alors pris en pleine mâchoire, plus qu’il se souvient du feu qui embrase le côté de son visage et des points de sutures qui éclatent.

A ce moment, il n’avait rien senti d’aussi douloureux de sa vie.

Même maintenant, le simple fait d’y penser est suffisant pour que le coté de son visage l’irrite et le brule.

Rico lui avait jeté du fil et une aiguille, lui avait dit de s’arranger avant qu’ils n’atteignent la douane, et que l’argent serait juste une dette qu’il aurait à payer.

Ça lui avait pris près de trente minutes pour finir, tout du long, ses doigts couverts de sang et de larmes tremblaient et glissaient sur l’aiguille. Trente minutes.

_Un coup en plein visage. Une carte postale par la poste._

_Pas une grande différence si tu y réfléchis vraiment._

La guérison prend une éternité.

Ça fait une éternité, mais il s’imagine que ces points de suture n’étaient pas encore près à tomber.

La carte est quand même glissée sous sa porte.

Ça rouvre en lui quelque chose d’encore frais et douloureux, une pointe tordue et vicieuse de ressentiment qui le surprends toujours, tout comme l’espoir, quand il ferme les yeux et se rappelle d’une plage couverte d’éclats de verre et d’un bateau sur les rochers, des cris « tape m’en six » qui rebondissent sous son crane comme des échos d’une ancienne vie.

Il veut être furieux.

Il _devrait_ être furieux.

Il _est_ furieux.

C’est comme une trahison. Il veut déchirer cet appel en morceaux et malgré ça, il rassemble déjà ses maigres possessions dans un sac et s’empare de ses clés de voitures avant de sortir.

Il est _furieux_ , bon sang. Il l’ _est._

_Tape m’en six ?_

_Me laisse pas en plan…_

Il conduit au moins vingt kilomètres heures au-dessus de la limite tout le long du trajet.

* * *

 

C’est le jour avant qu’il n’entende de discrets coups à sa porte, mais il ne se souvient déjà plus de la dernière fois où il a fermé les yeux plus d’un bref instant. De la dernière fois où il a mangé. De la dernière fois où il a mis un pied dehors. De la dernière fois que son corps n’était pas engourdi par le froid. De la dernière fois qu’il a parlé à un autre être vivant. De la dernière fois qu’il a bu autre chose que du café noir. De la dernière fois qu’il n’avait pas eut _mal_ constamment _—_

Le sommeil est devenu un ennemi.

Il a des coupures et des bleus pour le prouver.

Le sommeil est dangereux.

C’est une guerre qu’il mène dans un silence effrayé, le temps s’allonge les fois où il est trop épuisé pour faire les cents pas alors qu’il essaye de remplir une nouvelle carafe de pure caféine amère, alors qu’il détaille les nœuds dans le bois des murs et que ces derniers lui renvoient son regard, alors il s’empare d’un couteau à beurre et grave un ‘X’ par-dessus, puis il jure avoir oublié quelque chose et ne vient-il pas juste de faire couler cette cafetière pourquoi a-t-elle moisie, et il jure qu’il a oublié quelque chose, alors il en fait couler à nouveau et il marche et trace un nouveau sillon dans le plancher jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se rappelle plus de ce qu’il jurait avoir oublié.

~~Il y a une page dans le troisième journal qu’il a complètement raturé. Il ne se souvient pas l’avoir griffonnée. Il ne se souvient pas, mais il se souvient avoir écrit et il se souvient des yeux et malgré tout il ne peut pas lire ce qu’il a écrit et il a perdu son stylo rouge depuis si longtemps alors avec quoi est-ce qu’il écrivait _—_~~

Le café est fait, mais il est tout juste chaud et il en boit trois tasses avant de s’en servir une troisième (?) et de la porter avec ses mains tremblantes jusqu’à son bureau pour y travailler.

C’est facile de s’oublier soi même quand il y a tellement plus dans la balance.

Pourquoi se faire un sandwich quand une tasse de café est bien meilleure ?

Le café repousse les démons un peu plus longtemps.

L’horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée mesure chacune des secondes qu’il gaspille sans trouver une façon d’arrêter _—_

Il ne peut pas dormir, alors il compte les secondes à la place.

_Quatorze. Quinze. Seize. Dix-sept. Dix-huit. Dix-neuf. Dix-huit. Dix-neuf. Dix-huit. Dix-neuf._

L’horloge saute, ou est-ce ce que font les enregistrements ? Il ne se souvient pas. Fiddleford écoutait de la musique. Pas lui. Maintenant il se demande comment est-ce qu’il _—_

_Dix-huit. Dix-neuf. Dix-huit. Dix-neuf. Dix-huit. Dix-huit. Dix-huit. Six. Dix-huit._

Il doit réfléchir. Il n’a pas encore perdu. Il est encore réveillé. Il est encore réveillé. Il ne se souviens pas s’être endormi mais il est toujours réveillé. ~~Il espère il espère il espère~~ Qu’il est encore réveillé.

_Ouvre une autre fenêtre._

Il a posté la carte il y a une semaine, peut être devrait-il chercher une option plus sure.

_Stupide stupide stup—_

_C’est trop important. Comment a-t-il pu penser pouvoir_ lui _faire confiance parmi tous—_

_Stop._

Il s’arrête, le son de ses pas sur le parquet s’éteint au même instant. La maison est silencieuse, le seul bruit vient du hululement du vent contre les murs extérieurs, le bois craque et grince à chaque bourrasque du blizzard.

_N’ouvre pas une fenêtre. La neige pourrait… Quelqu’un pourrait…_

Il doit réfléchir.

_Dix-sept. Dix-huit. Dix-neuf. Dix-huit. Dix-sept. Dix-huit. Dix-neuf. Dix-huit. Dix-sept. Dix-huit. Dix-neuf. Dix-huit. Dix-sept. Dix—_

Il cille brusquement, se secoue pour éclaircir ses idées.

Il… il doit réfléchir.

Une gorgée de café tiède. L’amertume perdure dans le fond de sa gorge.

Il doit réfléchir.

* * *

 

_Trente ans._

_C’est presque drôle,_ pense-t-il malgré tout.

_Trente foutues années._

Il n’y a pas de salut, pas de remerciements, pas même un sourire, juste un inattendu autre _—_

…

Il se souvient encore de la douleur à son épaule brulée il y a tant d’années.

Considère la cicatrice comme un souvenir.

_Trente ans, et la première chose qu’il fait est…_

Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il s’attendait à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA : *jette ça et s’enfuit en courant*  
> Juste une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et je me suis dit que j’allais pendre un jour ou deux pour la sortir.
> 
> _____
> 
> NdT : Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris au présent, si vous remarquez une erreur où que vous passez juste par là, n'hésitez pas à commenter ^^


End file.
